


Wound

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1-3-08.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

Broken and bleeding  
But only on the inside  
Have to make sure it doesn’t show

You wound me with words  
With casual cruelty  
With callous indifference

What have I done to deserve this?  
What sin is so grave?  
Is it possible to make amends?

Sticks and stones cause wounds that show  
But words and actions leave deeper, more lasting scars  
My heart is a shattered mess

Tread lightly now  
Lest you do more harm  
There’s not much left of me

It’s too late now  
This is what remains  
Can you handle the new me?

I’ve only scratched the surface  
But I’ve got plenty of time  
I’ll find out what makes you tick

I’ve learned from the best  
I can do this for hours  
Make sure the wounds don’t show

You’ll cry mercy long before me

-30-


End file.
